


2456

by Huntelll



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Onehallyu writing contest, Other, Robots, Sonder, they basically take over the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntelll/pseuds/Huntelll
Summary: The year is 2456. While the world is dying, two mere humans managed to escape Facility 456.





	2456

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, to be honest. Thank you so much for reading!

2456

Sonder – n. The realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own.

 

Her eyes immediately shot open.

Fiona hadn’t slept well in weeks. Her body ached, her fingers were twitching, and her clothes stuck to her in an unlatching manner. She couldn’t accept help from any stranger. Nobody was to be trusted. Nothing mattered. Nobody did. The only did that did matter was surviving this obscene madness without inquiring any help from neighboring allies in an immoral world where everyone was corrupt. 

The year is 2456. The world is currently in a state of annihilation. Only 2.7 billion of the human species remain. 1.5 are in a state of failed technological advances. The result is a species of manufactured indestructible coating and hyper-intelligence. This species transcend humanity with a whopping 11.4 billion, taking up the dying Earth’s mass. Perhaps, they’d be called robots once upon a time ago. The elites of the world. The top of the food chain. What lies here, is the awakening call for humanity. This is a single force strong enough to eradicate a world.

Fiona was among the very few humans of the world whose goal was to destroy the madness of this cycle. It was a cycle of endurance and prospect. At least, it was until the reverberating chatters from the other room were growing unbearable.

Her head groaned in protest, eyes flickering to the minimalistic white room before sitting up gently in a pant. There was a long day ahead and she couldn’t sit idly as the monitoring bots were going to pay a visit to Facility 456, or what was once known as Bryansk, Russia. Her home. Today was the day she wasn’t going to make waste of this pure opportunity. The mere thrill of it all was driving her to delirium as she began taking off her damp, sticky clothes individually with haste to get dressed in the standard gray attire. What once was referred to a prison jumpsuit mirrors the typical worldly clothes for commoners, or rather humans.

It took some bartering, but Fiona finally has the “unattainable” mixture rumored to terminate them. This was the goal. It was a mixture of metals, poison, and krypton. Whether the bottle was small or not, she must try it. The poisonous mixture must hold some sort of accountability to the myths.

Fiona quickly made her way to the bleak facility quarters. Her eyes viewing the different humans with a sense of heightened longing. By this noon, everything she worked for is going to fade. Her status, her name, her records. She’ll be blank. Serving only the memory of what she once was will be replaced with a grim reminder not to provoke the overarching government with consequences.

If October 24th is going to be the day she dies, at least she’ll die in the fighting.

In the end, what a way to sacrifice in the name of what was right. Realization continued to hit her that she couldn’t stay bounded in this brainwashed society. The portions, the order, the deadness of this gray world coming to a twisted end, she can’t keep living like this. It was a battle of life and creation. Fiona is determined she is going to win.

The time is 12:00, October 24th. 30 more minutes until they’re here. 

To flip the coin, it wasn’t just Fiona planning to destroy these metallic creatures.

Derrick was a seventeen-year-old boy with an odd amazement of life. Between the great rush of the genetic mixture in 2200, these gadgets were the start of it all.

Perhaps it was censoring of every past archive that struck up his curiosity the most.

Humans.

What happened to the vicious species? The same species who held the responsibility for the eradication of 600 different animal species in past four-thousand years for their own pleasure. Where did it go so wrong? How did such vivid organic creatures lose the upper hand?

It wasn’t going to stay like this for long. He was determined as well.

The time is 12:30, October 24th. They’ve arrived.

Fiona watched with hysteria as the new imports arrived. Not only did the government get crafty, today, they brought a whopping 60,000 new humans to Facility 456. It was an all-new record. Stooping this low when they KNEW the facility was running low on supplies for the number of humans who were even here. The complexity of it all was frustrating, but Fiona has no choice to follow through with the plan in looming dread.

The chances of survival are low, but who said they were going to be high?

She settled for the smallest rock, moving to toss it with a bustle to distract a bot. Any bot. Almost going numb when the rock hit the side of the bare metallic head with a loud “thud”.

All eyes were on her. The realization sets. She wasn’t doing this for herself. She was doing this for humanity. Nobody wanted this fate. She couldn’t just sit there and put her life ahead of every remaining human while thinking that counts as being a hero. The realizations began flowing like honey until she could practically taste the sonder. Humanity is condemned. It was a fact, the complex fact of it all.

“HEY! Give it to me!” a loud voice called with frantic evident. 

Fiona’s eyes widened, latching onto the bottle she held before quickly using the trust between her and the voice with worry. She threw it. She threw the only known resource to kill the robots, and let her be doomed, the boy caught it.

“Hold them off, stupid! Keep throwing your rocks or something! I need time to figure this out!” his bottomless voice called out again in worry as he fumbled with the top of the bottle.

“I need to think!” Fiona quickly called back before continuing to throw rocks with sharp movements. Her eyes unexpectedly widening as the bot began approaching with speed, “D-do something!” she yelled as she tried escaping the slender metallic fingers nearing her neck.

“I’m coming!” he responded with wide eyes before trudging slowly until picking up his gradual speed in a notice of another approaching bot, “Don’t move!” he panted.

“I-“ her voice stopped as the hands finally made their approach to her neck. This was it.

Derrick dripped some of the liquid to the robot’s evident pipeline before widening his eyes at the flickering, “It’s going to blow! Get out the way!” he tried helping the girl out of the grasp before resulting in brute strength to get the hold away, quickly taking her arm to make haste of a further exit while closing his eyes tightly at the figures looming in the background, “We’re going to die…” He uttered with panic.

“Shut up!” the girl quickly retorted before grasping his arm in return to run in the looming hallway that leads to the glowing arrow sign, “B-because I know quite well I’m not going to die with a stranger! I’m doing this for me! No, I’m doing this for the rest of us-“ her and him both ducked at the loud, explosive sound in the background, “B-because’ we’re not the only ones living like this! E-everyone is going through this and I’m not going to die protecting a weakling like yourself!” she breathed in before closing her eyes tightly as she felt the looming gas fate.

“W-well if it’s for humanity, are you implying that other people actually want to-“ he quickly covered his nose, “The systems are reacting! The toxins from the explosion will start pouring in!” he trembled gently.

“Want to help? You’re right, they do. Every human dies daily like this, but it’s definitely not going to be me. Now move!” she felt the curls in her hair bounce with each step before closing her nose, “Thanks for saving me, but if this is how you’re acting, I suggest you leave now before it gets too much for you!” she sneered back at him.

“And die? No thanks. If this is what humanity is, I guess I’m going to die trying to protect it.” he nodded.

“Then let’s die! Let’s die protecting it then!” she looked back.

“Works for me!”

They both approached the door until pushing at it together with force.

The year is 2456. While the world is dying, two mere humans managed to escape Facility 456.

Welcome to Bryansk, Russia. The outside world. Code Red.


End file.
